Ben 10 digiverse: halloween special
by Lycoan wolf entity
Summary: On Halloween night Team Omniverse tries to have a fun night at the Bellwood Halloween festival, will all go well or will some nut case try to ruin the fun? Read and find out! First ever one-shot more action than romance, sorry, kinda? My first one shot!


**mechazard: back, back you savage beasts! *turns to face readers* sorry about this i'm being attacked by copyright monsters because I forgot to put that disclaimer in the last chapter for the main story**

 **Ash: don't worry we got you're back**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **Serena: Braixen come out and use flamethrower!**

 **Braixen: *comes out of pokeball* Braix**

 **Ash: and Pikachu you use thunderbolt!**

 **Pikachu: pika!**

 **mechazard: thanks you two, I do not own any of the characters of this story except for Mike and Amber**

 ***copyright monsters disappear***

 **Mechazard: holy crap that's a relief, enjoy everyone!**

Halloween night, a night where kids go out in costume and get candy, a night where adults get the chance to feel like kids again, and a night where teens go to parties with their friends, which is exactly what team Omniverse is doing right now. They just need to finish getting into costume.

"Well Guilmon, you ready for your first Halloween boy?" Takato asks his red scaled partner in his Diamondhead costume "ready Takatomon" the dinosaur Digimon in question responds with the nickname he first gave his tamer as he puts the finishing touches on his costume which consists of sky blue make-up on his face tail and arms a black vest, green t-shirt black pants with a hole for his tail (obviously) and the last piece is a copy of XLR8's helmet "well good, we don't want to keep our girls waiting now do we?" the tamer says as a sentence instead of a question "no way Takato, Renamon will kick my tail if I'm late, and who knows what Hope will do to you" the Digimon jokes making Takato chuckle as they walk down the hall of the plumber base to meet up with the rest of the team.

They open the door and find Mike in his TerraWolfmon battle mode wearing a green tank top a green pair of shorts and a green collar with a disc in the center that looks like the Omnitrix symbol. And Amber with snow white fur and red triangles under her eyes "hey guys, you ready?" the hybrid asks "yeah, nice costume Mike, you too Amber" Takato compliments "what are you guys?" Guilmon asks "I'm one of Ben's aliens, like you guys: Blitzwolfer" the wolf replies "and I'm a kitsune" Amber adds as they begin to walk to where they are going to meet the others "I just hope nothing happens tonight to ruin our good time" the dino tamer said 'tell me he didn't just say that?!' the human/Digimon hybrid thought to himself as they finally met up with their friends.

Outside Max's plumbing are most of team Omniverse, Ben, Rainbow Dash, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Henry, Twilight, Terriermon, Charmcaster, Rika and Renamon all in costume

Ben dressed in a pure black suit with a white spider insignia going from his chest to his abdomen as the legs go to the sides of his body and attach to an identical insignia on his back, two white rectangles on the back of his hands and a black mask with white lenses in his left hand while on his left wrist is a hole cut for access to the Omnitrix.

Ben's girlfriend, Rainbow Dash, with her magic activated giving her a pony tail, pony ears and blue wings, is wearing a white dress going down to her knees and a headband with a plastic white ring above giving the illusion of an angels halo and white sneakers.

Ash wearing a blue ninja suit with a mask that looks like a Greninja, a salmon pink scarf and a (clearly fake) katana blade strapped to his back and Pikachu on his shoulder

Serena wearing a red dress with a yellow vest and a headband with big yellow foxlike ears with red fur in the shape of flames and a wooden stick in her hands.

Henry wearing a suit of plastic knights armor made to look like real metal, his Digivice, cards and a sword on his belt and a shield on his back.

Twilight in an elegant lavender dress and silver tiara.

Terriermon with grey colored fur and dark brown tipped ears pointed upward.

Charmcaster wearing a black dress reaching her knees, black gloves and a black pointed hat with a circular rim.

Rika in a Red hoodie, black shirt, cargo shorts, black and red sneakers and black goggles around her neck.

And finally Renamon who surprised the shit out of everyone with a black leather suit and a pair of black goggles made to look like a cats head (I thought she would want to look good for Guilmon, so sue me)

And soon the last four walked out "hey guys ready to go?" the human/Digimon hybrid asks as he walks out of the door "you know it" Ash answered as Guilmon walked up to Renamon "hey Rena you look nice, what are you supposed to be?" he asked innocently making the vixen smile before she answered "I'm one of this worlds comic book characters: cat woman" she explains to her boyfriend "cool, I'm one of Ben's aliens XLR8" the dino explains as they begin to walk.

"So Ben, who are you supposed to be?" Mike asked the team leader "I'm actually the Black suited spider-man" the alien watch wearer told him putting on his mask "nice Blitzwolfer costume by the way" he adds "thanks" the hybrid says with a smile.

"there's my diamond studded hero" Charmcaster teases the dino tamer "thanks, you look nice too Hope" Takato complimented making the sorceress blush "I just hope you have a good time tonight" he added as Hope grabbed his hand "I know I will, because I'll be having it with you" she said honestly making the tamer blush.

Soon enough the group reaches the Bellwood Halloween festival "well guys, let's have some fun and we'll meet up back here at the end of the night, got it?" the team leader asks "got it" the others reply before going their separate ways.

*with Henry and Twilight*

"So, what do you wanna do first Twilight?" the rabbit tamer asks his new girlfriend "why don't we play a few games?" the violet haired girl suggests "okay, well that one looks like fun" he said pointing to a ring toss booth. They walk up to the booth and face the man behind the counter "gonna try to with your princess a prize?" the man asks "yeah, how much?" Henry asks "three rings for 2 dollars" the vender replies as Henry takes two dollars out of his wallet and hands it to the man getting 3 rings in return.

The boy throws the first ring which lands on a green marked bottle, then the second which lands on a yellow marked bottle, and the last which lands on a red marked bottle "very good my young friend, pick out any prize you want" the vender says "which one do you want Twilight?" he asks the violet haired girl "…that one" she replies pointing to a purple pony doll "here you go little lady" the man behind the counter says handing her the prize "thanks Henry" Twilight says kissing him on the cheek making the bluenette blush as they walked away.

*with Ben and Rainbow Dash*

As they walk around the festival holding hands Ben and Rainbow Dash ponder what to do first until the cyan skinned girl sees a haunted house "let's try that Ben" she suggests to the shapeshifter "alright let's go" the Omnitrix bearer agrees as they walk towards the attraction. As they enter, the room is dark, the only source of light being the black lights above all is calm until… out pops a zombie from above causing the winged girl to scream before her hands begin to glow as a rainbow colored beam shoots from her palms destroying the zombie and the next three walls. "NOT PAKMAR'S NEW HAUNTED HOUSE!" a small alien yells angrily before looking at the two teens…and noticing the Omnitrix on the black suited spider man's wrist "BEEENNNN TENNYYYYSSSSOOOOOOONNNN!" the small alien screams with anger "run!" the brown haired teen shouts as he grabs his girlfriend's hand and both immediately bolt for the exit.

*with Renamon and Guilmon*

Walking around the festival are the new couple of Renamon and Guilmon, the vixen getting the occasional wolf whistle or cheer from several guys; and the guys in turn getting a glare form the raptor Digimon while he bares his teeth, automatically shutting them up. Then suddenly…"BEEENNNN TENNYYYYSSSSOOOOOOONNNN!" they hear a high pitched voice scream out "oh no, what do you think he did?" Renamon asks her date "I don't think I want to know" the dinosaur deadpans as they see Mike and Amber coming towards them "hey you two, find anything fun yet?" the hybrid asks "no, nothing yet" the raptor replies "hey, what's going on over there?" Amber asks pointing to a stage with a large crowd of people in front of it, the four shrug and walk to the stage "hey what's going on?" Renamon asks one of the people "we're just waiting for the band they booked for the festival" the guy answered as a woman walked on stage "ladies and gentlemen I regret to inform you that tonight's musical entertainment will not be showing up tonight" the woman says into the mic much to the audiences disappointment "we gotta help out" the hybrid tamer says to the others getting a nod in return Mike pulls out his phone sending a text to the others 'meet behind the stage in 5 minutes' he sent to the rest of the team "alright let's move" the hybrid says to the other three "how? They'll stop us before we even get close to the stage" Guilmon asks making TerraWolfmon smirk "simple we stay in the shadows" the hybrid says before grabbing Guilmon's left shoulder with his tail, holding Amber's paw in his right hand and putting his left hand on Renamon's right shoulder "shadow void" the tamer shouts using his ability to move into the shadow zone with his friends. "there, now it'll be easy to sneak backstage" he said as they do exactly that, and appear back in the real world 2 minutes later backstage "who are you and how did you do that?" said the person who was just on stage in a frightened tone "how we did that is a secret, as for who we are, well, we're your replacement act" he says gesturing to himself and his friends. "you mean, you're a band?" the person asks with hope "well we gotta wait for our friends first, but yeah" the normally silver furred vixen replies "oh thank goodness" the woman says with relief "tell me what you need and I'll make sure you get it" she adds.

*5 minutes later*

Ben, Rainbow Dash, Takato, Charmcaster, Henry, Twilight, Ash and Serena are being led backstage "so why exactly did he say he needed us?" Rainbow asks to nobody in particular "he didn't he just said to meet him behind the stage" Takato answers the rainbow haired girl as they meet up with the other four behind the stage.

After quick explanation of the reason why everyone is there the human/Digimon hybrid waits for a response, everybody shares a look and then nods "sure we'll help out" the alien shapeshifter said "thanks Ben" Mike said "so, what song are we playing?" Twilight asks now knowing everyone in the group can sing play an instrument or both "centuries by fall out boy" the leather wearing vixen replies "well, what're we waiting for?" Charmcaster asks before raising her hands and chanting a spell before their costumes changed into their normal attire "let's rock" she added picking up a guitar while the others pick up their own instruments and walk out on stage.

"Hello Bellwood, now I know we aren't the band you were expecting but we're here anyways and you guys came for some music so here we are" Ben said into the mic causing the crowd to cheer for some reason.

Ben walks back as Amber walks up to the mic, she looks over at her boyfriend who gives her a nod and a thumbs up, she smiles and opens her mouth to sing

(Play Centuries by Fall out boy for this part)

Amber: Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

The silver furred vixen begins as Mike and Ben strum the first few notes of the song along with Guilmon playing the first few beats on the drums

Mike and Ben: Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

As the human and hybrid finish the first verse Henry, Twilight, Charmcaster and Takato begin with the chorus

Twilight, Takato and Charmcaster: He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Ben and Mike: Remember me for centuries

Mike: Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong

The story's all off

Heavy metal broke my…

Amber and Renamon: heart

Mike: Come on, come on and let me in

The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

Amber, Twilight, Takato and Charmcaster: Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Mike, Ben and Takato: Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Amber, Twilight, Takato and Charmcaster: He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Mike and Ben: Remember me for centuries

Takato: And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you

Ben, Mike and Takato: 'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia

Ben: And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

Mike, Ben and Takato: You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon!

Amber, Twilight, Takato and Charmcaster: Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Ben and Mike: Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Amber, Twilight, Takato and Charmcaster: He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Ben and Mike: Remember me for centuries

Unfortunately nobody noticed the strange fog suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Mike and Takato: We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

Amber, Twilight, Takato and Charmcaster: Du du du-du, du du du-du

As the beat drops so do all voices except Amber's

Amber: Du du du-du

du du du-du

Du du...

Ben, Mike and Takato: Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Amber, Twilight, Takato and Charmcaster: He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Ben and Mike: Remember me for centuries

(Instrumental)

Ben and Mike: We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

The crowd cheered wildly as the song ended only for people to start screaming as a giant man in black armor stepped out of the recently noticed fog "how did we not notice a digital field forming around us?" Henry asked no one in particular "and how come you're Digimon didn't sense it?" Twilight asked "I think we were too caught up in the song" Takato explained as best as he could "so, what's the gist on this guy?" Ben asked as Mike looked at his Digivice "BlackWarGreymon, mega level virus type Digimon, watch out for his terra destroyer attack unless you want to be obliterated" the hybrid explained "you know I kinda expected this after Takato said 'I hope nothing happens to ruin our good time'" Amber deadpans "are you kidding me?! Do you know that you basically begged for the universe to hate you?!" Rainbow asked the dino tamer with a glare "look let's just focus on the Digimon about to attack okay!" Amber asked.

"Fine but we're having a very long talk after this" Ben said as he cycled through the Omnitrix until he saw Humungosaur's icon as the faceplate moved back to reveal the core and Ben immediately slammed it back down transforming into a bipedal tiger-like alien in a green and black luchador costume "let me tell you something Omnitrix that keeps turning me into the wrong thing, YOU KEEP TURNING ME INTO THE WRONG THING!" the Appoplexian shouted to the hourglass symbol on his belt before turning to the mega level Digimon "and let me tell YOU something BlackWarGreymon, mega level virus type Digimon, RATH IS GONNA KICK YOUR DIGITAL BUTT!" Rath yelled at the virus type "what is this? A weak creature like you challenging me? Pathetic" BlackWarGreymon said with dissatisfaction "OH, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Rath yelled angrily as he charged at the Digimon "terra destroyer" the black Digimon shouted as he attacked sending Rath into a wall right as the Omnitrix timed out reverting back to Ben "he needs help" Henry said as he faced the others.

"No duh, ready boy?" the dino tamer asked his partner "let's do it" Guilmon responded "then let's do it, bio-merge activate!" the tamer shouted "bio-merge digivolution" the Digivice said "Guilmon bio-merge to…Gallantmon!" said the shining knight Digimon as both tamer and partner merge into one.

"don't leave us out of the fight" Rainbow Dash said as she slammed her fists together activating her magic making her skin turn cyan blue, giving her a rainbow colored pony tail, pony ears and blue wings.

"Yeah man, you can't get rid of us that easy" the hybrid said as he takes out his Digivice and cards "Digi-modify, Zero Unit activate!" Mike shouted as he slashed the card through the slot on the side "ShiningRenamon matrix digivolve to… SacredTaomon!" the silver vixen shouted as she evolved into her ultimate level form.

"now it's my turn, Digi-modify, summon data blade!" the hybrid shouted as he slashed the second card through his Digivice causing the blade with a red circuitry pattern on the edge of the blade to appear before him "TerraWolfmon mode change to, TerraWolfmon battle mode" the human turned Digimon said as he transformed into a brown furred bipedal wolf wearing ripped up camo pants and goggles around his neck as he grasped the sword in his hand.

"you hurt my friend, now you're going down" Twilight said to BlackWarGreymon as she closed her eyes and focused activating her magic, causing her skin to turn lavender purple while growing a violet pony tail, pony ears a horn in the middle of her forehead and a pair of lavender wings.

"Renamon, I know I'm not your tamer, but do you have my back anyways?" the bluenette asked the yellow vixen Digimon "of course Henry, I wouldn't want to leave Rika with Terriermon forever now would I?" Renamon joked as the rabbit tamer pulled out his Digivice and cards "good, Digi-modify, summon Cyber Staff!" Henry shouted as he slashed the card resulting in a silver bo staff with green circuitry patterns to appear before him as he gripped the weapon twirling it around before he took a fighting stance.

"This is the best you can do? One mega level Digimon, a champion level Digimon, a rookie level Digimon and a bunch of humans? You insult me" the virus mega said "well us humans aren't as weak as you think, data blade mega slash!" the hybrid tamer shouted as he swung his sword in the air creating a wave of red energy headed right toward BlackWarGreymon, the slash hit the virus Digimon creating a cloud of smoke "I'm almost afraid to say it but I couldn't have been that easy, could it?" Takato said from within Gallantmon "tell me you didn't just say that" the rainbow haired girl deadpanned as the smoke cloud disappeared revealing BlackWarGreymon uninjured "that tickles" the virus said "that was my best shot" the hybrid said before turning to his bio-merged friend "you just had to open your big mouth didn't you?" he scolded the dino tamer "complain after we beat the bad guy" SacredTaomon said before turning to BlackWarGreymon "Sacred incantation!" "Diamond storm!" "Lightning Joust!" "Onyx Rain!" the four Digimon shouted as they attacked the virus "Black War Shield!" the enemy Digimon said as he created a shield and protected himself from the attack "yeah that didn't do much, come on Twilight, Charmcaster, we can take em" Rainbow Dash said as the couple nodded and charged headfirst, the rainbow haired girl flew up high and dove back down with her fists in front, only to be swept aside by the virus Digimon's right arm and knocked into a street lamp unconscious.

"Rainbow!" the violet haired girl shouted in fear before she charged her magic and the silver haired girl chanted a spell "terra destroyer" BlackWarGreymon said in boredom as he fired a small sphere of blood red energy at the lavender skinned girl and sorceress knocking both girls back before getting a chance to fire their magic.

"TWILIGHT!" the rabbit tamer said in horror before he turned to the dark Digimon with fire in his eyes and charged with a battle cry, until he was knocked back and flew a good few feet until he hit the ground next to his girlfriend where he slipped into unconsciousness alongside her.

"looks like it's up to us, Renamon go see if you can wake up Ben, we'll keep tall, dark and ugly busy" TerraWolfmon ordered to the vixen who nodded in response before fazing away to check on the bearer of the Omnitrix. "Amber, I think it's time to see if we still got it in us" the hybrid said to his partner before transforming back into his 'human' form "but what if we can't?" the ultimate level Digimon asked "we never let that stop us before" Mike retorted "I'll keep it distracted for as long as I can, good luck you two" Gallantmon said before charging at the mega with a battle cry "ready?" the hybrid asked "yes" the sorceress answered simply before reverting back to her rookie level form "it's been five years since we did this" Mike said as he looked at his partner turned girlfriend "and it's time we did it again" Amber said to her tamer turned boyfriend "together" both said in unison

"bio-merge digivolution" Mike's Digivice said in a feminine computerized voice "bio-merge activate!" the hybrid tamer said as both tamer and partner became enveloped in a bright golden light "ShiningRenamon bio-merge to…"she started as both bodies merged into one "Mysticmon!" both Mike and Amber's voices said in unison as the golden light faded revealing a man wearing a black body suit underneath a silver chest plate, black pants, light brown boots, a brown cloak, white gauntlets with golden circuit patterns and a silver helmet resembling a fox with gold tipped ears and the yin-yang symbol in the middle of the forehead.

*with Ben and Renamon*

"Ugh, what hit me?" Ben said as he sat up with the help of Renamon "Rath was sent flying by BlackWarGreymon and got knocked out before you turned back" the yellow furred vixen recapped for the Omnitrix wearer "oh, is that all?" he asked with sarcasm "who's left?" Ben asked "so far the only ones left standing are Gallantmon, Mike and SacredTaomon" the vixen answered as the shapeshifting teen looked at the battle "wait, you said Gallantmon, Mika and Amber right?" he asked "yes, why?" Renamon asked curiously "because I see Gallantmon and another guy there too, but no Mike or Amber" the Omnitrix bearer said pointing to the battle causing the vixen to turn "it can't be" she said as if she'd seen a ghost "what?" Ben asked "that's Mysticmon, Amber's bio-merged form basically the male variation of my mega form Sakuyamon" the yellow fox informed "whoa" the alien shapeshifter muttered before regaining his composure "go check on the others while I go help them" Ben ordered "right" the vixen said before fazing away to tend to her team mates "okay Omnitrix, I want something good to help stop this guy, don't give me Goop, Stinkfly, Jury Rigg or Bloxx, and if you even THINK about giving me Greymatter or Nanomech, I will take you back to Galvan Prime, give you BACK to Azmuth and get back my old Ultimatrix, got it?" Ben said to the alien device as he selected a transformation before revealing the core and slamming it back down, transforming into a green, white and black robotic alien with glass tubes on his forearms, a giant green hourglass symbol similar to the Omnitrix logo, and green bubbling liquid going throughout his entire body as a green belt with a white stripe in the middle and the Omnitrix as the buckle complete the transformation "Atomix? That'll do" the transformed teen said as he flew towards the battle.

"Lightning joust" Gallantmon shouted as he attacked the virus type Digimon "Black War Shield" the mega said simply as he protected himself "pathetic" he taunted "if you don't like that then try some of this, Mystic Blaze!" Mysticmon shouted as a stream blue flames shot from his left palm "and if that won't satisfy you try a little fusion cuisine catered by Atomix!" the robotic alien shouted as he attacked BlackWarGreymon with a sphere of green energy "payback time for what you did to Charmcaster, lightning joust" the knight Digimon shouted as lightning shot from the lance in his left hand, all three attacks weakening the virus type Digimon greatly "together my friends?" Atomix asked the two bio-merged Digimon, both looked at each other before they shared a nod and looked back to Atomix "together" said the voices of Takato, Guilmon, Mike and Amber in unison.

"HAMEENA-HAMEENA-HAMEENA…" the transformed teen started as he charged a giant green sphere of energy "shield of the just!" Gallantmon shouted as he charged a beam of white energy in his shield "phantom blade!" Mysticmon yelled as he channeled his mystic energy into a dark force "Nuclear Winner!" Atomix shouted as all three attacks were unleashed onto BlackWarGreymon "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the mega level Digimon screamed as he reverted into particles of data.

Soon the digital field disappeared and all three heroes reverted back to normal "man, it felt good to be Mysticmon again" the hybrid said "yeah, it was good to see him too, but why didn't it work before you turned into TerraWolfmon?" the dino tamer asked "I'm still not sure, but right now, I'm not gonna try to figure it out" Mike said "why not?" the Omnitrix bearer asked "because right now I need to do this" he said before he grabbed his partner/girlfriend and leaned her back before kissing her passionately "it was a nice little moment why did you have to go and do that?" Ben complained "what? Victory kiss" Mike said simply as he pulled back while holding Amber, the ladder having limp arms and a goofy/dazed smile plastered on her face.

*10 minutes later at plumber base*

"And that is why you never EVER say something like that before your about to do something, because it can always get worse!" Ben scolded the dino tamer "look I'm sorry, but how the heck was I supposed to know something like that was going to happen?" Takato retorted "yeah, give him a break Ben" Hope said defending her boyfriend "ugh fine just try not to let it happen again okay?" Ben said "no promises" the tamer responded "ugh, well I'm headed home see you guys tomorrow" the Omnitrix bearer said as he left the room "thanks Hope, I don't know what to say" Takato said to the sorceress "you don't have to say anything" she said "you're right, why say anything when I can do this" Takato said not giving Charmcaster a chance to say anything else before he put his lips on hers, the ladder was surprised at first but soon began to kiss back, in a bright pink flash the couple disappeared.

 **Mechazard: and there you have it people the first ever Ben 10 Digiverse special**

 **Ben: make sure to vote on the new poll: what heroes should be added to the story**

 **Renamon: remember the 3 highest votes get the win**

 **Mechazard: see you next time!**


End file.
